crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaara of the Sand
' Gaara', (我愛羅), also known as Gaara of the Sand, Gaara of the Desert' (Sabaku No Gaara), '''and ''The embodiment of the Sand beast, is a former dweller in The Eternal Desert. He was a part of the group that serves The Deity of the Desert, "The Sand Deity's hand", of which he was once the leader of. He controlled everything that transpired there, second only to The Deity of the Eternal Desert. Gaara has a dark past, much of which man can only fathom. As the Guardian of the Desert, he had an enormous grasp over the Sands, able to manipulate it into an infinate amount of shapes for an infinate amount of purposes. He knows a number of techniques, but among them the most known, and the most feared, is the "Sand Coffin", in which he covers his target in a large amount of sand, and then increases the pressure around the target, essentially crushing his foe inside it. No longer empowered by the Sand Deity or having control of the Mystical sands in the Eternal Desert, his power over sand has been greatly diminished, though he still is a formidable foe, and can still control Sand with the same ease. It is rumored that Gaara gets his powers from a Demonic being that resides within his body, only awakened under extreme conditions. This goes under the assumption that if Gaara falls asleep, the Demon will awaken... evidence supports this as he was always prowling the Desert, Day and night, without rest. However, at one point, Gaara's Demon was roused by a fight with Alex Mercer... later, the Demon was fully awakened, while seeing a former precious caretaker being threatened and then tasting the smell of blood in the air. The olny way the RP group could stop him was to abandon him completely until such time that he might regain control of himself. Gaara has gained Imfamy from the people in the Town of Aurora, gaining titles like "The Sand-man", "The God's Red Beast", "Jinjukiri of Shukaku", and "The boy without Family". The Sand he carries in the large gourd on his back is an enchanted variant, turning into walls of sand that automatically protect him from ALL harm; whether it is because he himself is doing it or if it is something else is unknown... though most believe it is the possible Demon within the shell of his body. His history is a dark one... his family was murdered by a man that was never caught. After their death, around the age of five, Gaara became a silent, cold person, gaining no friends in his youth or adolescence, nor did he desire any. As he grew older, the only people he stayed with were his siblings, Kankuro and Temari, who he seemed to not care about since their parent's murder. He became a person most avoided, for many knew of the murder and feared what Gaara would do to them if angered, as it was believed his personality changed. He once, as a young boy, had many friends at his school, but after his parents died, he was educated by his Uncle and Aunt at "Home". He once was provoked by a pair of men who made fun of him lacking parents and anybody that loved him... they did not live much longer. He smashed one's head against a building wall, the other begged for mercy... but did not receive any. He was punched many times in the face before his neck was snapped. Many people witnessed this scene in the Plaza of the village he came from, and since then All feared his name. Realizing that nobody loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the kanji on his forehead "love" (愛, ai), as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself". There once was a girl that had liked Gaara, despite his fierce personality and his cold appearance. She had tried her hardest to befriend him, and to find out as much about his life as she could, so she could comfort him. Of course, initially, she failed at this, but she never gave up on him. She once wrote a poem about him with what little information she had, detailing some of the things the Populace believed to be true: "Crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes to mingle with the endless sands bestowing ever greater power upon the Demon God." This poem gained much attention from people all over the province, and raised Gaara's popularity a little more. But before she could personally give this poem to him, Gaara had misteriously disappeared... he had been taken by the Deity of the Sand, who resided in the Eternal Desert, to guard the realm. Gaara's own power over sand were greatly amplified upon making a deal with the Deity: If Gaara sold his soul to the Deity and guarded the Eternal Desert forever, Gaara's power would increase, and the Demon inside him would be suppressed. It is unknown how long he has been in the Eternal Desert... but it has been long enough for Gaara to have established a large amount of control over the infinate region by the time of The Babylon's enterance into the region, almost 1,000 years ago. There he was introduced to others who guard the region... each there for guarding and punishing people for certain things they did in life. For Gaara, he would watch over and punish those who excelled in combat. A small rivalry that still exists lead to a match between all of them, until Gaara became the lone voctor and became their "Leader". He was then second only to the Deity of the Desert. Since then, he has punished many, many souls who've been sent to The Eternal Desert for tourment, and any that either attempted to get revenge on him for the punishment or tried to escape the region, or even enter without being cleared by The Deity of the Sand, has failed. Everyone who has crossed Gaara's path has met with defeat... but those sent to the region with a pure heart are placed in a trial, in which, depending on their skills and affinities, if passed they will live in a town called "Aurora"... if the person was good at combat, for example, they are sent to Gaara, who's trial is to first survive a series of his attacks, then he picks one of those sent, if there is a group, to "suffer"... he will use the "Sand Coffin" technique on them, and then they will be cleared. Those without a pure heart will be left in the Desert for eternity, where they are, when enough time has passed that their bodies would die and be rotted away in the world of the living, are turned into grains of Sand, where they are then made into monsters for Gaara to use to punish others. Recently, Gaara has encountered Midna, Marq, Evo, and Ninja, (Who recently met The Babylon), and tested them in his trial. He then punished Midna, for she had annoyed him greatly during the 'survival' phase, calling her "Shadow imp", mocking her size. Despite this, they passed the trial, and Gaara allowed them to enter the town in the Desert, Aurora. After a rivalry in which the rest of The Sand Deity's Hand rebelled against him, he struck them all down with one blow... he was then given to the RP group by the Sand Deity, and so he has gone back to the world of the living. Since then, he has been quiet, lonely, and helpful to the team. He has since been dwelling on the UCR Carrier Black Knight. Not long ago, Gaara entered the Zombie apocalypse dimension, where Mercer seemed to be aliv e, to help Alien and Ninja. He chased after the individual, who struck a serious blow to Gaara; it was shown that along with the sand wall that automatically raises when he is attacked, Gaara has a whole sheath of sand covering every inch of his body.... when Mercer broke this "Sand Skin", something ignited within Gaara... his eyes were not the same, quiet and cold as before... it was more like a blood lust in his eyes. As they continued to battle, Gaara was once again struck down by Mercer, and whatever was within Gaara before was fully awakened at that moment. Mercer then fled, knowing that at his reduced state he was incapable of defeating Gaara with this Monster brought up in him. After Mercer left, Gaara's Monster wrestled with control and he dissapeared into the cracks in the road, his body disintegrating into sand. Later, Gaara and the Sand Siblings returned to Sunagakure, their original home village, where he stopped a violent gathering of people at the sight of the siblings. He was then "Praised" for his return, though the people only did so in fear of his might. When the Sand Siblings came to visit one of their childhood Caretakers the next day, they found her terrified at the Threatening of Link and Shotgun. Link, not knowg where he was going with it, threatened her until he broke himself and shotgun free.... this caused an uproar, and a question of trust, with Kankuro and Temari, but this effected Gaara especially, seeing his former "Nurser" being harmed, which was amplified by the smell of Shotgun's Blood.... this caused Gaara's inner Demon to fully awaken. While the RP group and the other sand siblings lead the people away from the village, Link stayed behind to cambat Gaara. Unfortunately, this proved futile and fatal, as Gaara could not be beaten in this state. Even with Marquis's help later in the fight, who actually managed to wound Gaara, the boy overtaken by his Demon could not go down... the wound only amplified his hatred and hunger for Blood. This lead to the group abandoning him to the sand dunes of the surrounding environment. There he remains today, until the group deems it safe enough to allow him back. (About a week.) As Gaara is protected by his Sand Shield, and in extreme cases, Sand Armor, there has not been one person who has managed to hurt Gaara. The only one actually able to make Gaara Bleed was Marquis. (Mercer did break through Gaara's defense, but Gaara was protected by his Sand armor.) Themes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yLFHj5eRTw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Leg3eD6FYto&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VDe7OM3qyo Category:Neutral Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Male